


The Dice Were Loaded from the Start

by NEStar



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...and yet these reasons hold no sway over the dear longing I have for my lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dice Were Loaded from the Start

I have never been a gambling man, but now I find myself knowing the sweet agony of a man waiting to see which which spots will show in the end.

I have come to the good Friar to confess all of my doubts; the marriage is too soon after Tybalt's death, there has been no time to woo, and yet these reasons hold no sway over the dear longing I have for my lady.

Yet even our holy council is cut short by the very lady that haunts my thoughts. Her face is white and red in proof of her sorrow and the words I spoke to her in comfort, she turns into a jest.

I try once more; but as I straighten from placing a kiss to her hand I can see a flash of pain cross her lovely, tear stained, face and the sight of it causes my heart to burst.


End file.
